


An Accountant

by lawsofman



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman
Summary: Reader, who is an accountant, learns what an *accountant* is.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Original Female Character(s), Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	An Accountant

**Author's Note:**

> *hits LIFE ALERT button 27 times* I just started watching Mayans M.C. and I...am so soft for this man pls send help

You tried not to let the raucous laughter of the men distract you from your work. Your fingers flew across the keyboard of the laptop that sat on the bar top, throwing data in at lightning speed. Every Friday you’d stop by the salvage yard and do some under the table accounting for Bishop Losa as a means to keep his surface level business afloat. 

You were actually neighbors with Gilly, and when he approached you one day on behalf of Bishop with the prospect of book-keeping, you offered to…take a look at the books before committing to anything. 

Naturally. 

When you realized it was easy money under the table, you didn’t mind giving up a few hours of your actual day off to give him a hand. 

Bishop had offered the office while you were there, but after politely declining -so long as he didn’t mind you taking a seat at the bar- you ended up parked right where you were every Friday afternoon. 

To be honest, you liked the interactions you had with the men here and there, and you were stuck in a stuffy office the other four days of the week, so it was nice to just be out of the proverbial cage. 

Your eyes shifted from the stack of receipts on the bar, back to the laptop screen, then back at the papers.

“Y/N,” Coco called out. You held up a finger, wordlessly telling him to give you a second as you finished the line of data before you turned to him. Coco was leaning against the pool table as Gilly lined up to take a shot. Angel sent you a flirty smile with a wiggle of his thick brows to which you shook your head slightly. 

_Nice try_ , you thought. 

You gave Coco your full attention, deciding now would be a good time to rest your eyes from the screen for a bit. “You know I have a kid, right?” You nodded, confused. “She has this thing on her phone; _tick tack_ or some shit. Anyway, I heard whoever she was watching talking about being an accountant and I told her I _know_ an accountant thinking she’s gonna be impressed that I know someone who actually has a brain,” Multiple shouts of ‘Hey!’ rang through the room.

“…okay…” You followed along with his story, with a furrow of your eyebrows, but a small grin lining your lips knowing whatever he had to say was going to be bonkers.

“And her reaction was ‘ _Ew_!’,” His voice went high pitched. 

“ _Ew_?” You questioned, mouth slightly dropped in surprise. Sure, working in corporate was gag worthy, but never had you actually heard someone say that about your chosen field. 

Your eyes hopped from guy to guy around the pool table, and caught Bishop’s as he walked in from outside. You could see the droplets of sweat dripping down the sides of his face from the heat outside. His shirt -which was pleasantly snug on a normal day- was stuck to his chest, outlining all of the muscles he’s carved precariously. He shot you a grin as walked between you and Coco to grab a bottle of water from the fridge behind the bar. It took everything in you to not let your eyes follow him as he leaned over to grab the bottle.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Coco continued, gesturing wildly with his arms, “So I ask her, ‘What the hell are you saying ‘Ew’ for, Letty? She’s a nice lady’, and she tells me that when someone says they’re _an accountant_ they’re not actually _an accountant_ and that I had no business knowing _accountants_ because she’ll puke if she has to think of me associating with _an accountant_. So my question to you is, what the hell do you do?” 

All eyes turned to you. Bishop looked just as confused as you did. Angel and Gilly looked about ready to burst at the look on your face. You brought your fingers up to cover your mouth, then brought them back down, then immediately brought them back to your lips in absolute befuddlement. You gave Coco a cockeyed stare, trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

“Coco, I say this with the utmost sincerity: _What the actual fuck did you just say to me_?” Angel and Gilly couldn’t contain themselves anymore. They were both leaning on the pool table, cues abandoned on the green table. “Does anyone know what the hell is happening?” The only answer you got was more laughter. Shaking your head, you picked up your phone from its spot next to your laptop and immediately did a quick google search. Your jaw dropped at the first results and your cheeks began to blush. 

“That can’t be good,” Angel wheezed out. Coco’s eyes were wider than usual as he waited for you to tell him what the hell his kid was looking at. 

“So,” You started, “First, I am not _an accountant_. I am an **accountant**. Second, you’re going to want parental controls on whatever your kid is looking at,” Coco grabbed the phone out of your hands and made a ‘hm’ sound.

“I guess my question still stands,” Coco shrugged, this time a shit eating grin accompanied it. 

“No, I am not a _stripper_ ,” You groaned. Bishop nearly spit out his water. “I’m a genuinely boring accountant, you absolute freak,” 

“I don’t know, Y/N,” Coco gave you a once over. You stood from your seat and held your hand out. He placed the cellphone back into your palm. “You’re hot. I think you got it,” You took a deep breath, letting a menacing glare hit your features.

“Have you ever witnessed how far someone can shove an iPhone 11 up someone else’s ass, Coco?” You asked, waving the device between the two of you. His dark eyes shifted to the boss, then back to you -the crooked grin never leaving his mouth.

“It’s always the boring ones who are the freakiest,” Coco said, taking off as you tried to lunge for him. 

“Alright, stop harassing my accountant and get back to work,” Bishop called out. 

“You hear that? Obispo has _an accountant_ ,” Coco goaded from the edge of the room. Still laughing, they all filed out to the yard. You sat back on your stool and spun around, coming face to face with Bishop who was leaning on his elbows across from you. 

“Sorry about him,” Bishop apologized, though he was smiling ever so slightly.

“He’s…something else, I’ll tell you that,” You flipped to a new batch of receipts, trying to settle the blush on your cheeks. Bishop casually sipped on his water and watched your hands move. “Between him and Gilly, I don’t know who is worse,” You said offhandedly. The light tip tapping of your fingers hitting the keys filled the silence, but you glanced up every so often to see Bishop looking at you with a pensive face.

“You doing anything tonight?” He asked. You pulled a fake grimace, trying to keep a straight face as you pulled your hands away from the laptop. Bishop’s face fell ever so slightly, getting ready for a rejection. 

“I got this thing at Little Darlings in Lemon Grove. You know, “ _accounting”_ ,” You barely made it passed the word ‘accounting’ before your expression broke, a giggle leaving your lips. His eyes closed and his broad shoulders shook in a silent chuckle.

“Ah, so you’re _funny_ now?” Bishop asked with a grin, knowing you were busting his chops. 

“An accountant, a stripper, _and_ a comedian. I’m what the kids call _a triple threat_ ,” You said with a bright smile. Bishop stood up straight and crossed his _very thick_ arms over his _very muscular_ chest. _Come up for air_ , your brain screamed. The confident smirk on his lips told you that he caught you watching and he liked to see you squirm. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7,” Bishop walked around the bar, purposefully giving you a show of his retreating backside. “Be ready, _Triple Threat_ ,” He teased.

“Would you like my address, Casanova?” You asked. Bishop opened the door to the yard, turning back to look at you. 

“I know where Gilly lives,” He winked and then closed the door behind him. With wide eyes, you turned back to your laptop -the numbers and letters looking more and more like hieroglyphics. 

Holy shit.


End file.
